


Glasses

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love mona, Jisung is like really forgetful, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Non-Consensual Hugging, i didnt edit iM SORRY, jisung is jaemins baby, nothing can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: "hyung, have you seen my glasses?"





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I JUST WROTE THIS!!! IM ON A WRITING SPREE UWU I LOVE MONA SM AND IDEK IVE JUST BEEN SO INSPIRED 
> 
> p.s as a person who NEEDS glasses i experience this like everyday so heres like a lowkey slice of my life lmAo

 

jisung groaned in frustration for the up-tenth time. He ran a hand through his hair, he was kind of annoyed by now. You see, jisung has really, really bad memory, and his mind is always floating away from reality, instead focusing on his never ending thoughts, scenarios, daydreams. But right now was _not_  the time. What sucks even more is that he doesnt even have his glasses to help him find his glasses, which basically renders his field of vision useless since he cant even see whats on his desk.

"what's wrong sungie?" jaemin poked his head through his room door, a faux pout of his lips. jisung pouted at the elder, then sheepishly walked toward him.

"did you happen to see my glasses anywhere by any chance?" jisung winced, a hand rubbing his nape. Jaemin chuckled at the question, bringing out a hand from behind his back to reveal his stupid glasses. Jisung's mouth dropped open in disbelief, how? how did he find them??

"how?" jisung sounded so bummed out, eyes already darting to the ceiling to think. jaemin brought it upon himself to put the glasses on the boy himself. So while jisung thought and thought and thought, jaemin opened the glasses and gingerly placed them on jisung, making sure that his glasses werent sliding down his nose as usual. the blond squeaked, brought back to reality.

"ah, thanks again hyung, you really are the best!"

\---

they were in a rush. The Dreamies had to be out of the dorm, well now actually, and jisung just couldnt find his glasses. They werent in his room, nor in the bathroom. Not even in the living room! It was hopeless. But jisung really needed to see today since theyre going to be guest stars on a radio show and, well, thats a lot of reading.

"jisung-ah! c'mon we need to go!" jeno called, waving his hand to indicate that the boy needed to hurry up or else they'd get another scolding. Jisung nodded frantically, grabbing his trusted backpack and a sweater, quick to run to where they stored their shoes. jisung didnt even bother to tie them, once he had his shoes on, he ran to the van, sheepishly entering, trying to ignore the piercing stares.

"what took you so long baby?" jaemin hummed, turning his head back so that he could see the younger's face. Jisung was pouting once again, picking at the loose string of his ripped jeans. Jisung looked up at the elder, a small frown on his lips.

"my glasses, couldnt find 'em" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head from left to right in annoyance. He really hated himself right now, he should just make some designated place for them so that he wouldnt always lose them. While his mind plotted ideas for his glasses, jaemin stared at him in disbelief.

"sungie, your glasses are right there" jaemin groaned, pointing at the younger's collar, where his glasses hung. Jisung gasped at the revelation, quick to put them on, bouncing in his seat.

"hehe, thanks hyung!"

\---

"sugar lumps" jisung frowned, in his hands lay his broken glasses. Shards of glass and plastic was all that was left from the massacre of a tickle fight (thanks to mark hyung).

"no swearing" haechan called out, not even paying attention to jisung. His attention was on the drama that was playing on the TV, it looked pretty interesting.

"hyung! all i said was sugar lumps! thats not even, 's not bad" jisung mumbled the last bit to himself, not wanting to get in trouble because of his smart mouth. He placed the shards of material on a napkin on their kitchen counter, pouting at them.

"aigoo~ whys the baby pouting?" jaemin smiled as he walked into the kitchen, a small bounce in his sock clad steps. jisung turned around to look at the elder. He was sweaty, well more like drenched. His tank top looked really wet and he was actually dripping. His hair was pushed back and his skin was shining. Jisung was pretty sure he just came back from the gym.

"lele accidentally broke my glasses 'cuz mark hyung started a tickle fight" jisung sighed, pointing at the napkin on the counter. Jaemin gasped quietly, completely disregarding his original plan of getting a nice glass of cold water and instead neared the counter, pouting slightly as well.

"Oh no, this isnt good huh?" jaemin said, turning to the younger, who nodded sadly in return. "how about you and me go to the eye glass shop a few blocks away, hm?" jisung perked up at the suggestion, hair already bouncing happily.

"great! ill just take a quick shower, 'kay?" jaemin was already walking towards the bathroom when jisung latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

"youre the best hyung"

...

"hey! i thought i was the best hyung!"

\---


End file.
